1. Field of Use
The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a cathodic composition with an additive for use in an electrochemical cell, and an energy storage device including the same.
2. Discussion of Art
Electrochemical cells may include a molten alkali metal (such as sodium) negative electrode or anode; an electrically insulative solid separator which functions as an alkali metal ion-conducting solid electrolyte; a salt electrolyte in the positive electrode compartment which is at least partially molten at the operating temperature of the cell; and a positive electrode The electrochemical cells of this type are useful as a power source or energy storage device.
It may be desirable to have additives or additive materials that differ from those currently available additives, as well as electrochemical cells and energy storage devices incorporating those additives.